S.O.E./Transcript
Cinmatic Cutscene Daniels: (narrating) ''If we're gonna make our mark, we gotta be ready for anything. ''The screen fades in as the camera moves in to the 1st Infantry Division resupplying while Daniels and Zussman unload crates from a supply truck. Daniels: (narrating) ''Like teaming up with the SOE - British Special Forces. '''Daniels:' (to Zussman) Somethin' big's happenin'. Zussman: 'Gotta be. Davis is here. ''Zussman watches as Davis leads Turner and Pierson to the command tent. '''Davis: We've received intelligence from the Resistance about a German train carrying V2 rockets for an attack on Paris refueling near Argentan. That gives us just enough time to move our team into position. It must be stopped. You proved yourselves in Marigny, which is why you'll get the opportunity and the privilege. Turner: Thank you sir, but this seems like a job for more than one platoon. Davis: That's why I'm teaming you up with the SOE. They hear the sound of a horn honking as a jeep carrying Crowley and Vivian from the SOE comes to a stop. The British agents hop out of the jeep and walk towards the Americans. Turner notes the damage done to the jeep. Turner: Looks like you two caught a bit of it. Crowley: Don't worry, Lieutenant. We saved some for you. Crowley shakes hands with Turner and Pierson. Davis: Agents Vivian and Crowley will lead the operation. They've been working with the Resistance for months and know the terrain well. You'll defer to them. Vivian: We heard about Marigny. Impressive. Pierson: (shrugs) I can't take all the credit. Turner: Just doing our job. Crowley: And a fine job it was, but a warm up I'm afraid. Crowley hands a reconnaissance photo of the train to Turner. Crowley: Look, this is no ordinary supply train. It's a fortress on wheels. Our liason in the Resistance, Rousseau, will provide support if possible but attacks on their network could mean we're on our own. Davis: The fate of Paris is in your hands. The scene cuts to the German supply train cruising through the countryside and then cuts to black. Gameplay The screen fades in as the American and British soldiers take up position on an overlook before the train tracks. The titles fade in. S.O.E. August 20th, 1944 Near Argentan, France Vivian: Reminds me of the time we parachuted into Vercor. Ambushed that Gestapo patrol. Crowley: You're just an old romantic. The armored German train comes into view. Crowley: Alright, there's our target. Pierson: Hey, you gotta give those Krauts some credit, train's right on time. Daniels: Biggest train I've ever seen. Thickest armor too. Vivian: It's a Panzerzug. Those V2s have a range of 200 miles. More than enough to hit Paris. We can't let it reach the launch site. Pierson spots German soldiers in vehicles on the road down below and motions for the group to hush. Pierson: '''Enemy movement up ahead. '''Crowley: Alright, Vivian and I will take them out. Turner, that will be your signal to advance. Turner: Daniels, since you and Zussman were so gung-ho at Marigny, you'll provide them with fire support. Pierson: Come on. Turner: Alright, let's go! The American and British soldiers move out. Turner: Everyone stay low. Pierson: 'Suppressors on. ''The teams attach their suppressors to their weapons and approach a pair of German soldiers on foot patrol. One of the Germans walks away from the other. '''Crowley: Take out the sniper. Use your knife, Daniels. Daniels crawls up to a German soldier and stabs him to death. Vivian: Well done, Daniels. A German officer driving a kubelwagen arrives. Crowley: Now, the officer. On your go. Shoot the officer. Daniels snipes the officer and the team takes out a couple more German soldiers. Vivian: Brilliant shot. Crowley: Turner, take a few men and go around the house. Turner: Daniels, stay with Crowley. Crowley: Keep moving. Daniels stealthily follows Crowley into the nearby house and spots a German soldier inside at a doorway. Crowley: Careful! Daniels sneaks up to the German soldier and takes him down. Crowley: Well done. Let's move. Daniels moves through the house while Vivian hauls a German soldier from outside a window and kills him. The team spots the German sniper by a balcony, providing overwatch for a German encampment in the courtyard. Vivian: The sniper is yours, Daniels. Daniels sneaks up on the German sniper and kills him. Crowley: Stay low and advance slowly. Both teams stealthily make their way alongside the courtyard and through another house, killing German soldiers along the way. The train's horn sounds from the nearby station as Daniels' group makes it way to the road. They see several German soldiers on the road as a jeep carrying the Allied soldiers drives down and opens fire on the enemy. More German soldiers appear with their attack dogs and open fire on the Allied soldiers. Vivian: Change of plans. We've been spotted. Turner: Crowley! Train's leaving! Crowley: We can't let it get away! Aiello: It's starting up! Stiles: We gotta move! Pierson: Enemies at the Post Office! Turner: Move, fellas! Stiles: Flanking left! Crowley: We need to get after the train! Pierson: Shit! Enemies ahead! Fire! Stiles: We'll never make it. Zussman: There's still time! Crowley: Get to the train! The train begins to leave. Pierson: Cut through the post office! The American and British soldiers continue to kill more German troops as they move up to the station through the post office. Turner: Daniels, get the door! Daniels opens the door to the train platform just as a German armed train opens fire on his position. Daniels narrowly misses getting cut down and falls backwards to the ground. Turner: Look out! Daniels: Shit! Daniels stays low as the train rips apart the post office with its guns. Zussman runs over to Daniels and helps up on his feet. Zussman: Daniels, get up! Pierson: Everyone in the jeeps, now! Daniels follows Zussman into one of the jeeps and drives while Zussman rides shotgun. They start up the jeep and take off after the train. Crowley: We need to stop that train! Zussman: Let's go, let's go! Daniels drives as fast as the jeep allows him to as they catch up to the train. Daniels: Hold on! The train's rear guns open fire on nearby trees, causing them to fall and blocking off Daniels and Zussman from the tracks and sending them on the adjacent path. Zussman: Stay on the path! Trees are coming down! Daniels drives the jeep off a nearby dirt ramp as the fly through the air briefly. Daniels: HANG ON! The jeep hits the ground on impact and they now drive beneath the train tracks Daniels: Ooooph. Can you see it? Zussman spots the train as it opens fire. Zussman: There it is! Hit the gas! Punch it! Left! Daniels drives left and under the railroad bridge. Zussman: We're gonna lose it! Daniels: Workin' on it! The road they travel on takes them around to a curve. Zussman: 'Right turn ahead! ''Daniels turns right and steers back towards the train tracks with the German train driving away. '''Zussman: It's getting away! Under the bridge! Daniels drives the jeep under the bridge and steers back onto the path running parallel to the bridge. Zussman: Faster! Floor it! Daniels continues to drive the jeep as the train opens fire on them and misses. Zussman: SHIT! It's firing at us! Watch out! Keep going, Daniels! I'm gonna puke. I should drove! Daniels: Now's your chance! Take the wheel! Daniels switches over to the jeep's machine gun as Zussman takes over the driver's seat. To their left, the train bursts out of the tunnel at sudden speed. Zussman: Shit! Daniels sees German soldiers take up firing positions inside the boxcars and on top of them as well with machine guns. Zussman: Light 'em up! Daniels opens fire with the machine gun, cutting down the German defenders. Zussman: Cleared 'em out! Daniels: 'Keep steady! ''The German soldiers resort to throwing grenades at Daniels and Zussman. '''Zussman: They're throwing grenades! Daniels continues to open fire on the Germans until a tank on one of the train's boxcars opens fire with its main gun. Zussman: TANK!! The train enters a nearby tunnel, cutting them off from Daniels' and Zussman's view. Zussman: We gotta get to the front of the train! Keep firing! The train emerges from the tunnel and Daniels resumes firing the machine gun. A German panzerschrek soldier runs on top of a train carriage. Zussman: Up top! Daniels shoots down the panzershreck. Zussman: Inside the train car! More comin' up! MG! Daniels shoots down more German soldiers, including firing on an explosive tank. Zussman: Nice, Daniels! Daniels: Get us outta here! Zussman drives the jeep closer to the train to avoid the German's main guns. Zussman: They can't hit us if we get in close! The jeep gets hit by one of the gun's artillery rounds. Zussman regains control of the jeep as a German soldier on top of the train throws a grenade at them. Zussman: Grenade! The grenade lands inside the jeep and Zussman shoots the German with his pistol, causing him to fall off the train and hit the jeep. Daniels reaches for the grenade. Daniels: I got it! Daniels grabs the grenade and throws out the side just as it explodes, causing a shockwave that rocks Daniels and Zussman's jeep. Zussman: Fuck! Zussman swerves trying to regain control of the jeep, but they land up on the tracks in front of the train. The train collides with them. The jeep gets stuck under the front of the train, which drags along the tracks. Daniels: Ahhhh! Jeep's comin' apart! Zussman: Jump! Zussman leaps out of the jeep. Daniels: Shit! Daniels leaps off of the jeep just in time as the vehicle gets crushed by the train, causing it to finally derail and crashing into a few structures. The train's cargo and carriages come flying apart, wrecking the entire area and causing Daniels and Zussman to duck and cover their heads. One of the train carriages comes tumbling over and Daniels scrambles out of the way before he gets crushed. One of the towers bursts apart and and collapses to the ground as Daniels loses consciousness. The screen fades to black. After some time, Daniels regains consciousness and the screen fades in blurrily. Zussman: Daniels! Where the hell are you? I'm coming! Hang on! Daniels turns around to see Zussman run towards him. Zussman surveys the havoc and destruction caused by their actions. Zussman: Holy Shit! Did that just happen? Daniels: Can't believe we made it. Zussman: That's one for the books. I hope Stiles had his camera. Daniels: Pierson might even get off our asses for five damn minutes. A shot rings out and they turn to see a wounded German soldier trying to fire upon them with his rifle. Zussman: Look out! Another shot rings out, this time killing the German soldier. From behind the fallen soldier, a Frenchwoman holds a rifle and checks to make sure the soldier is dead. She turns to Daniels and Zussman. ?: Follow me. I'll take you to your platoon. The Frenchwoman turns to walk before Zussman calls out to her. Zussman: I'm sorry, who the hell are you?! The Frenchwomans stops and looks at Zussman. ?: A friend. Now hurry! Daniels and Zussman get up on their feet, grab their weapons, and follow the mysterious Frenchwoman through the wreckage of the train. The three encounter German soldiers who survived the train crash and shoot them. They spot the rest of the squad near the wreckage. Zussman: Looks like they're up ahead! ?: Your platoon is through here. The three soldiers vault over a fallen tree branch and rejoin their platoon. They walk over to a jeep where Crowley awaits them. ?: I believe these men belong to you. Crowley: Ah, I see you've met Rousseau. She's with the Maquis, French Resistance. Daniels: She killed a Kraut that was gunning for us. Crowley: (to Rousseau) ''You could at least try to capture and interrogate them first. '''Rousseau:' That would be more trouble than they're worth. Another kubelwagen appears with Turner and Pierson in it. Turner walks up to Daniels, relieved to see him alive. Turner: I thought we lost you. Looks like you did some damage. Rousseau: The train was supposed to be stopped, not destroyed. Pierson joins in the conversation. Pierson: (sarcastically) ''Yeah, I'm sorry that uh, things didn't go exactly as planned, but on the bright side, we just alerted every goddamned German outpost in the area, so we gotta get moving, come on. ''Rousseau holds up a hand to stop the squad from leaving. Rousseau: Not until we finish the mission! Isn't that right, Major? Crowley: We'll need your help in securing intellignece from the wreckage. Daniels narrates while the Allied soldiers converse with each other. Daniels: (voiceover) Don't know how, but Zuss' and I survived wreckin' that train long enough to find ourselves rendezvousing with a tough French gal. Goes by Rousseau. She's a member 'a the Resistance, and if you can believe it, she mades us paw through the wreckage for some papers. She needed them for a mission in Paris. And she had a job for us too. Crowley shows a photo of a building in Paris as the camera zooms in and the screen fades out. Category:Call of Duty: WWII Transcripts